A boy's pet
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: Losing a pet is hard, they become one of your family. Sometimes its old age, other times its unexpected, loss is something that effects everyone. When Varian's best friend Ruidger passes away, he finds courage, strength and love in Quirin.


The moonlight shown through the window the house dimmed with its light, it had been an hour or 2 since Varian and his father had went to bed. Quirin had been able to talk his son into going to bed early, the King had invited him and his son for Dinner that night. In hopes to talk about the Black Rocks. After much discussion Varian had finally gotten through to his Dad that dealing with the Rock's alone were not the answer.

The moment Varian woke up he knew something was wrong, it was a feeling he had. An uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He always went by his gut. And his gut was telling him, something was not right.

Stumbling out of bed Varian rubbed at his eyes yawning before making his way downstairs, his lips turning into a smile as he noticed his friend on the Couch sound asleep. After a moment however the turned into a frown. Sleeping down here was not like Rudiger, he was usually by his side cuddled up to him. Turning on the living room light, wincing for a moent as it blinded him. Varian went to his buddies side, gently touching his fur.

"Rudiger are you…". Varian's eyes widened noticing unlike the soft fur his gloved fingers ususaly went through, the hair and the Racoon's body was stiff. Almost like a board. "Ruidger?" Varian said in a small voice.

He gently shook his friends body but to Varian's horror he didn't budge.

"Rudiger?" Varian said again tears now filling his eye's to the brim, "please no". He gently picked his Racoon up confirming his fears when Ruidiger's body hung limp in his grasp. "NO, NO, NO NO, Ruidger please wake up".

Varian fell to his knee's with a thud not able to respond when he heard his father call out if he was alright, soft sobs shook his frame burying his face into his Pet's fur, this had to be a dream. A nightmare, he couldn't really be…

"Varian". Quirin rushed to the stairs body suddenly becoming still, the broken look on his son's face as he held his Pet to his chest. Made him feel numb. This didn't mean, it couldn't be.

"Ruidger". Varian sobbed bringing the Raccoon closer. "You got to wake up, you have to PLEASE".

Quirin never felt so helpless seeing the broken expression on his son's face, he didn't even feel his feet bring him downstairs next to his son's side. Kneeling next to Varian, his large hand touched Varian's shoulder prompting Varian to look up. The broken tear stained look in his eyes, the dull color his eye's illuminated broke Quirin's heart.

He gently took the Raccoon from Varian's shaky hands placing him gently on the couch, before pulling Varian to his chest. All Varian could do was cling onto his father, soft sobs shaking his frame. He wrapped his arms around him pressing him closer to his chest.

"Rudiger, Ruidiger". Varian wailed prompting tears to fill Quirin's eyes, his gaze landing on the Racoon who had been such a blessing to both of them.

"Shh its OK". Quirin soothed resting his head on top of his son's, tears coming down his cheeks. It had been a long time since he cried. But he wasn't just crying for Rudiger the poor creature whose life ended suddenly. But his son to, never had Quirin seen a bond like those 2 had. While Varian had hardly any friends, he didn't need any. He had Ruidger, and Ruidger had him. That's how they liked it.

Quirin's gaze landed on his son's frame, who looked so small in his arms. What was to be of his son now, puling Varian even closer Quirin gently helped his son up directing him to his chair. Tugging his son with him he cradled Varian to his chest Quirin couldn't take his eyes off the still Raccoon.

Varian sniffled thickly breaking into a coughing fit, he felt his father gently help him sit up rubbing his back. Varian rubbed his nose with his arm accepting the tissue when his father handed it to him.

"I can't believe he's gone". Varian mumbled the tears replacing with more tears. "He wasn't even full adult yet".

"Who knows what he died from". Quirin's voice was worn down, he gently squeezed his son's shoulder. "He was lucky to have you Son, you did a wonderful job taking care of him. He died happy, you saved him when he was just a baby".

"It wasn't enough" Varian's eyes casted down at his lap, tears dropping on his hands. "We had so much we had yet to do, he was family. I just don't understand how this could've happened he was just fine last night".

"Sometimes there are no answers". Quirin gently tugged his son closer, "I know its hard, believe me. But will get better. I promise you. And ill be here the whole way, I know…I know I'm not always the best father. Don't give you the attention you need. But I promise that will change, I love you son".

"I love you to Dad". Varian mumbled quietly feeling safe and secure in his father's arm, even though his heart was dying. He knew in time he would slowly heal, time heals all wounds. But it would be a long while, a very long while until he would get over this.

Memories of Rudiger drifted in his mind, when he first met him, when Rudiger was there when he was getting bullied, every happy and sad memory coming to him at once. Eyes filling with tears once again he clutched his Dad's shirt broken wails rippling through him.

Quirin gently took his son into his arms, cradling him to his chest heading upstairs. His gaze landed on the Raccoon, they would give him a proper burial tomorrow. He'd bring the Raccoon to the Kingdom, and ask if they could have a big Funeral. Rudiger deserved it after all.

Rudiger had saved his son, and for that…he would always be grateful.

Varian gasped sitting up his body quivering franticly as did his heart, the panic in his chest was unbearable. Swallowing thickly he glanced at the clock it was 1 A.M. He could hear movement downstairs, his father was still up.

Taking a breath Varian clenched his eyes tightly shut for a moment before slowly looking next to him.

A feeling of relif washed over the Teenager when he noticed Ruidger slumbering peacefully and not dead next to him.

Shaky hands brushed through the warm soft fur, prompting tears to fill his eye's again at the dream. It had been all a dream, a terrible, horrible dream. But a dream none the less, he knew although it was a dream one day this would become a reality.

Nobody lives forever, not even his father and himself.

His father…

This dream had one good outcome to it, it made Varian realize just how much he loved his father. True they didn't always get along but he knew. Knew when the day did come and his Buddy passed his father would be right there with him.

The need to be near his Dad was strong, running his fingers through Ruidgers fur smiling slightly when the Raccoon purred. He slowly stood up careful not to move to fast.

Opening the door Varian slowly decided downstairs lips twitching when he saw his Dad his back turned to him, looking at paperwork. Probably complaints and fix up's from the town. His father was always on top of it.

A floorboard squeezed prompting Quirin to pause in his work turning to look at Varian.

Varin". The older man said gruffly. "What are you doing up? I thought I told you to go to bed, and before you ask you're not working on any more experiments tonight. We have to go meet the King tomorrow for my meeting and you". Quirin paused seeing the tearstained gaze in his son's eyes. "Son?". Standing up he moved towards Varian.

Quirin's eye's widened as Varian came the rest of the way, lunging into his father's arms. Body shaking with silent sobs. Kneeling to Varians level he wrapped his arms around his son's frame pulling him close. He could feel the rapid heartbeat of his son's heart fueling his concern.

"Hey". Quirin's voice was soft, unlike the irritation that it usually held whenever he made an experiment that suddenly cause damage to the Village, or when Varian tried to figure out the mystery of the Rocks. "What's wrong?".

Varian pulled back brushing tears from his eyes, a sad painful look in his Blue eye's.

"Had a nightmare, Rudiger died".

Quirin's breath hitched before drawing his son closer.

"Oh Son, its ok it was just a dream. He's sleeping soundly in your room. I checked on you a few minutes ago".

"I know". Varian rubbed at his eyes sniffling. "It was so real. I actually thought it was".

"Rudiger is heathy, he's got plenty of time left. And plenty of time to annoy me when you two work on expimernts". Quirin gave his son a teasing smile. The smile fading when he saw just how much the dream effected his son. "C'mon, why don't you stay with me tonight? It's about time I go to bed anyway, otherwise ill be as bad as you".

Nodding wordlessly Varian waited until his father had turned off his desk light before following his father upstairs, before going into his Dad's room he made a quick stop to pick up a tired, and slightly confused Ruidger.

The Raccoon glanced up at his owner concern written on its lil face seeing the tearstains on Varian's face.

"I'm Ok buddy". Varain gave an unconvincing smile. "Just a bad dream, were going to sleep with Dad tonight".

The Raccoon let out a soft cooing sound jumping out of Varian's arms settling himself on a Pillow, crawling into bed after his pet. Varian snuggled into the warm blanket, the soothing feeling of his Father's presence stilling his rapid beating heart. With a sigh his eye's cracked open as he felt his father crawl in after him.

Quirin turned on his side towards his son before wrapping a strong arm around Varian's frame pulling him securely against his chest, which Varian gladly accepted the comfort. Rudiger opened an eye before crawling over to the males snuggling into owners arms a large yawn escaping his mouth.

To have his father's strong arm around him, and his best friend in his arms. It was no wonder he was able to fall asleep within seconds. Ruidger one day would die, there was no stopping that. But that was a long way's off from now.

And when the time did come, Varian knew he'd have his Dad there to catch him.

A/N Twist isen't it?, I lost my cat 2 of them this last year. It hit me hard so i decided to give Varian a happy ever after that sadly I didn't get myself. I hope you all enjoyed this story, make sure to give your pet plenty of love for me :).


End file.
